Love of a Hunter
by Hyisenth
Summary: <html><head></head>My name is Sage. I never knew my life would change so much when I met a Predator. PredatorxOc sorry if the predator seems OOC. ON HIATUS.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a story I've posted on my Quizilla account. It seems to be really popular there so I decided to post it on here please tell me what you think. Oh if you have any negative reviews please don't be mean with them thank you. Well enjoy ^^.**

Sage's POV

I was walking in the woods gazing among the beautiful sight. I had to sneak out of my parents science lab and luckily the guards were on lunch break.I sat on a log and put my hair up because it was getting too hot to keep it down.I was listening to the gorgeous songs the birds were singing and humming along with them.

Predator's POV

I watched this ooman female leave the same building where those other oomans were taking my prey. It made me so mad they thought they could just come and steel my prey .I watched as my wrist blade shot out and gleamed in the sun.

'I've had enough if this female ooman even thinks of taking my next target I'll kill her and mount her skull on my trophy wall' I thought and smirked to myself as I activated my cloak and waited perched on a tree branch and watching this ooman.

Sage's POV

I heard playful squealing and looked to my right to see two bear cubs play wrestling each other .I couldn't help but smile they were too cute but I knew better than to move any closer their mother should be close by and I didn't want to make her mad. It seemed luck wasn't on my side because I heard a growl behind me. I slowly stood and turned around to come face to face with the mother bear.I just stood there fear now creeping into my soul and the next thing I saw terrified me even more.

The bear stood up on her hind legs and stood a near 7ft tall completely blowing my 5'5 out of the water and stomping on it a few bear growled again and went to swipe at me but I side stepped and fell down the hill next to me and started to I stopped and hit something hard looking up thinking it was a tree but how wrong I was. I laid at the feet of this huge creature the stood at about 8ft. It had this weird looking armor on and it wore a mask to hide its face.

I was scared but at the same time amazed. I shot out of my awe when I heard a roar and saw the mother bear storming down the hill after me how she didn't fall was a mystery to me. Quickly I stood up and hid behind the creature, closing my eyes cause I was scared more of the bear at the moment than the giant alien creature in front of me. I heard a wine and then a thud opening my eyes to see the bear unconious on the ground and the creature about to give it the final blow.

"Don't" I grab the creature's arm not caring if it could kill me at any second.

"Don't kill her she has two cubs and if you kill her,her cubs wont be able to make it and they'll die too" as if on cue the two cubs came rolling down the hill then ran over to their mother whining to her to get her to get up.

"Please don't kill her" I looked at the eyes on the mask of the creature hoping it would understand and not killer the mother bear. The creature nodded putting away its spear thing and then started to walk away dragging me with it.

"Hey I can walk on my own" I yelled at it then I was dropped onto the ground with a thud.

"Owwie" I stood up rubbing my butt then looked at the creature and smiled "thank you for saving me oh and I'm Sage what about you" I asked and for some reason not being afraid of this humanoid in font of me.

"Vol'cun" it said or should I say he. I nodded with a smile then surprise took over me and I pointed at him wide eyed.

"You speak English". I yelled shocked beyond belief.

"I learned it on my planet" he sated simply.

"Oh ok hey what are you doing here anyway" I questioned him.

"I'm hunting but every time I try to get a kill you oomans keep taking them and bringing them into that building you came out of" he said sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry but my parents don't just take animals and use them in their experiments" I told getting a little angry. Vol 'cun looked at me a little confused.

"I don't know what your parents do but all I know is that they are taking my prey and its getting on my last nerve" he growled bringing his wrist blades next thing I knew a metal net comes flying out of no where and lands on Vol'cun knocking him to the ground.

"Well well well look what we have here" my dad said coming out from behind the trees.

"It seems we got a new test subject" my mom said then some tough looking men came out and walked toward Vol'cun.

"Mom Dad stop it let him go" I ran up to them. Then I heard a roar and looked behind me to see Vol'cun try to escape the net but only to get electrocuted.

"Bring him to the lab we're start the tests immediately" both my mom and dad said then they were leaving while dragging me along.I was looking at the ground tears in my eyes because my parents lied to me and I couldn't save Vol'cun from what he was enduring. I glanced up at Vol'cun who was being carried to the lab on a metal table thing but what scared me the most was that I saw him staring at me no glaring. Even though he had his mask on, I knew he was probably thinking he would kill me the next chance he got.


	2. Chapter 2

Sage's POV

"Mom dad where is he?" I shouted as I barged into their room."

Who?" my mom asked, I knew she was messing with me and it just upset me further.

"You know darn well where he is take me to him now!" I yelled as I slammed my fist onto their dresser, which hurt but I didn't notice I was too upset and I never get like this.

"Sage Soy don't you ever talk to you mother in that tone of voice" my dad yelled at me he was mad and that wasn't a good thing.

"Hunny its ok if Sage wants to see the creature let her I mean she's going to be taking over this facility later in her life." My mom spoke

"Who says I'm going to work here" I said through gritted teeth I was trying to calm down.

"We do cause if you don't we'll just use you as our next human experiment" my mom smirked when she said that and it sent fear through my very soul all my, anger just vanished.

"You wouldn't" tears formed in my eyes from fear and shock how could my own parents do that to their daughter.

"Its not like we're going to do it right now I mean we still have to take you to visit our new test subject" she said grabbing a hold of my arm and led me out of your parent's room down the hall through a door I've hadn't noticed before and into a dark hallway. There was a click and light flooded the hallway and what I saw made me collapse to my knees with tears running down my face. Before me all the way down the hall- which was a long one to be exact - was corpses of animals some were old but others were new I could see the fresh crimson blood dripping from the carcass it smelled awful. This wasn't a lab it was a slaughter house. my dad yanked me up and lead me to a door that was at the other end of the hall.

"Ok Sage the creature is behind this door" my mom stated, with that she opened the door and the three of us walked in. I gasped at what I saw they had Vol'cun inside a cage like some wild animal he was chained up to the wall and by the looks of it they had also taken away his weapons, armor, and mask, he was wearing a loincloth. He looked up and I saw what his face looked like he had 4 mandibles and a scar shaped like a X on his forehead, oh his forehead was really large too. Others would say he was ugly and disgusting but I actually found him quite cute.

'I'm so weird' I said mentally but I couldn't help it I always fell for the guys that had that whole look that everyone freaked out about. I would be smiling right now if it wasn't for the fact that Vol'cun's big brown eyes were glaring into mine with so much hatred that it made my bones shake inside of my body and the strange thing was he seemed to be only focusing on me like he wanted to rip my throat out.

"Get a good look at him now Sage cause you will never see him again" my dad said

"What do you mean" I asked not turning my gaze away from Vol'cun's it seemed like he captured me with his eyes making me unable to move.

"Well you see we're going to start experiments on this thing tomorrow and well it'll probably be dead by the time it's over" my dad spoke, this time I ripped my gazed away from Vol'cun's and turned sharply to face my dad with rage visibly seen in my hazel eyes.

"First off he's not a thing and second off he's not stupid he knows what you're going to do to him and I'm not going to let that happen" I shouted at him my dad just glared at me.

"Sage this thing is not even human so why does it matter to you" my mom asked.

"He saved my life and who cares if he's not human I don't give a darn what you say I'm not going to let you kill him" my fists were clinched together and I was visibly shaking.

"You have no say in this young lady and how dare you yell back to your parents you worthless child" my mom spoke furious and then she slapped me, it hurt really bad but I just glared back at her.

"If I'm a worthless child then your horrible parents. How could you not care that your daughter almost got killed and then the person to save her happens to be the one you're planning on killing? Oh wait why would I ask that when you told me early you were going to use me as a human experiment. If I didn't take over this dumb stupid murderous place and have to live with the fact that my ungrateful, noncaring, selfish, murderous parents give a crap about me" my shouting turned into tears of sadness by the end of my rant.

"Fine you filth how about we just end your life here and now" I heard a click and looked up to see both my parents holding a gun towards my head.

Vol'cun's POV

'This ooman why would she stick up for a Yaujta' I was shocked never in all my long life had I'd experienced anything like this back on my planet, ones parents never hurt their offspring but this why would this oomans parents want to kill her. What got me enraged was the fact they put weapons to her head. I didn't like it. I don't know why but I wanted to protect this ooman what was her name again, ah yes Sage I believe. Right when I was about to try and break free of my restraints Sage was thrown into the cage.

"If you like this thing so much then you're going to be staying with it. sleep peacefully daughter for this will be your last night alive" the male ooman, probably her father said as they left.

"I'm so sorry if it wasn't for me you would never be in here please forgive me" I looked over at Sage she just got thrown into a cage sentenced to death by her own parents and yet she's apologizing for how I ended up here. I sat against the wall and continued to look at her the chains around my wrists, ankles, and neck preventing me from moving from my current position I hated this.

"So I guess we're cages roomies now" she said with a smile on her face how can she be happy? This is why I never understand ooman females.

Your POV

Slowly I crawled over to Vol'cun and sat in front of him.

"Hey guess what we're jail birds get it like because we're in a cage and they but birds in cages" he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey I know you're probably still mad at me. I mean I'd still be mad at me if I were you" I said smiling at him, I saw amusement in his eyes and smiled but then turned serious.

"I'm going to get us outta here tonight" I said holding up a pair of keys my parents gave me a little while earlier good thing they forgot about it.

'First things first I have to get those chains off of Vol'cun I just hope he won't snap my neck after I get them off' I thought a little worried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Oh and sorry if the chapters are so short you see I already have them posted somewhere else so I'm just editing them some and reposting them on here. So please forgive me for them being so short.**

Sage's POV

"I give up" I exclaimed throwing the keys down then threw my arms up in frustration. I had tried every key but not even one opened the chains restraining Vol'cun down.

"I'm sorry Vol'cun I can't get you out of there" I looked down with a sad expression feeling like I failed the giant humanoid in front of me.

"It is alright" he replied his deep voice made my heart start beating really fast. I didn't know why but I think I was falling for this alien savior of mine.

"So how are you doing?" I asked smiling, he looked at me with an expression like 'why would you ask that' I couldn't help but let out a little giggled.

"Sorry just trying to start a conversation" I apologized and he nodded in understanding.

"Do you have a family back at your home" I didn't want to be in complete silence it scared me when it was.

"No I haven't found the right mate to yet to give me a strong family" he replied.

'Well that would never be me' I thought sadly. Looking around I noticed something on Vol'cun's restraints.

"What's that" I saw that on the chain around Vol'cun's neck there was a little red button.

'Maybe this'll release him' I thought curiously.

"Vol'cun I found something that might release you from your restraints so please don't freak out and try to kill me" he nodded and I got closer to him. I pressed the button then next thing that happened surprised both of us.

A chain popped out of the chain on Vol'cun's neck and wrapped around mine then two more chains popped out of the wall on either side of Vol'cun and attached to my ankles then pulling me closer. I was now sitting on Vol'cun's lap straddling him cause the chains had pulled my legs forwards towards the wall, than my legs went around Vol'cun's waste.

" I am so sorry" I was deep crimson, I had my hands placed on his chest.

"I did not mean for this to happen please forgive me" I place my head on his chest to hide my blush, at least the chain connecting our necks was long enough so I could do that. The next thing I felt was Vol'cun holding me protectively against him.

"You apologize too much ooman" he said and my cheeks went a dark pink.

"I have a name you know". I pouted and heard him lightly chuckle.

"Well will you look at this, you're a very naughty daughter trying to take advantage of our experiment, well it makes since, since you can't get a guy on this planet you go grab an alien" my mom snarled, I couldn't see her but I knew she was on the outside of the cage. I then heard a low deadly growl come from Vol'cun and it was directed straight at my mom.

Vol'cun's POV

How dare that ooman say that about Sage I wanted to kill that filth so bad but she wouldn't be worthy of a trophy none of the oomans here would be...except for Sage but I wouldn't use her as a trophy.

"Shut up you ugly monster you will soon be dead anyway" the ooman said, I growled again and held Sage closer not that we could possibly get any closer. I didn't take my eyes off the females

"Why do you protect her so? She's not part of your species she should mean nothing to you she's weak and pathetic and you two will be dead soon enough get them". She glared, oh I wish I could rip that female to shreds.

Male oomans with guns came up to us and unlocked our chains they grabbed me, this was going to be easy I can get out of here quickly but before I could do anything they put these hand cuffs on me that shocked me every time I didn't do as they instructed me too. I looked over and saw Sage struggling to get out of this male ooman's grasp but she couldn't she was crying and looked at me with panic in her eyes. That female is right Sage is weak I smiled to myself but I don't care.

"Get a move on ugly" one said and pushed me ahead of the rest cause me to growl but comply to. I took one last glance at Sage and saw that she looks at me with concerned eyes.

'Goodbye Sage'. I thought and looked away from her.

Your POV

After about 15 minutes after Vol'cun was taken away, the man holding me started to make me walk as well.

'They've probably started already' I looked down and started to cry.

"hey hey move it you cry baby". The man yelled at me then pushes forward.

All of a sudden there was this loud shrieking roar no they were hurting him no.

'I can't let them do this' I then stepped on the guys foot and then kicked him so hard in his area that I was sure he wouldn't be getting up for a while.

'I'm coming Vol'cun please hang on please' I was crying I didn't want him to die and I knew one strong reason why.

'I'm in love with you Vol'cun please hang on'. Turning a corner I saw a door open and went to it what I saw was crushing my heart terribly. They were all around him poking needles in him I saw his green blood dripping onto the floor from the table, he was awake and Icould feel his pain.

"STOP IT!" I yelled running into the room and hitting the people away from him and knocking out others who tried to stop me. I finally just flung myself over him like a protect shield.

"If you want him you're going to have to go through me first" I said in a deadly tone.

"Sage what on earth are you doing move out of the way!" my parents yelled.

"No never" I shouted never leaving my position over Vol'cun.

"Why not Sage why are you risking your life to save something that doesn't even belong in this world" my farther spoke firmly.

"I Love him!"

**Ok I admit I got the last phew sentences idea's from Pochahantas. heh heh ^^'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all enjoy it and I appologize for the shortness again ^^' but playing on posting 1 or 2 more today so yay for all you readers ^^. Oh and also sorry if it seems that Sage and Vol'cun's relationship is going fast but just a reminder I've already posted this somewhere else ^^'. Oh and before I forget I love all those who are still reading my story and those reviews I got.**

Sage's POV

"You love that creature?" my parents asked in disgusted

"Yes I do and there's no way I'm going to let you kill him" I turned to where I was facing them and had my back to Vol'cun.

"Sage that thing probably thinks nothing of you" my father spat still disgusted.

"I don't care if he doesn't think of me more than his next prey but as long as I have a breath in me I will not stop until I get him safety out of here and back to where he belongs" I stated bravely fist clinched.

"What are you going to do after that then huh Sage" my mom spat.

"I'll probably just wonder off and I don't know maybe I'll be attacked by something and killed I don't really care" a small smile spread across my face.

"Sage as your parents I demand you to step away from that creature or-"

"Or what I'm not scared of you and as far as I'm concerned you're not my parents you never were" I spoke with venom, it shocked even myself, I was never like this.

"We disown you as our child Sage now we can kill you and not give a crap about it"

"Did you ever before" I replied glaring at my parents. Guards started to pour in with armed machine guns and I knew they were going to fire once my parents gave the word.

"Hold your breath when I say" I whispered to Vol'cun, I reach into my back pocket and pulled out a miniature smoke bomb that I made over time when I had nothing better to do.

"Now!" I threw the bomb and held my breath as the smoke filled the room quickly while everyone was distracted I freed Vol'cun of his restraints. We hurried him outside where I manually shut the door and change the code on it so the password was changed.

"That should hold them for a while come on" I had Vol'cun lean on me as I helped him down the hall. I didn't care if I were getting soaked in his blood I just had to get him out of there.

"I saw a room on my way here that had your armor in it we'll go through to there then get you out of this place" I said smiling up at him.

"Why"

"Because we need to get your armor back silly we just can't leave it here" I lightly laughed and made it to the room and opened the door.

"Here you are" after we got into the room and reached his armor. Vol'cun was already standing and putting his armor on he was completely healed.

"I mean why did you say that back there" he looked at me while attaching his wrist blade arm gauntlet thingy.

"I said that because I meant every word of it I wasn't going to let them kill you" I spoke while watching him put his mask on.

"No why did you say you loved me" I could tell he was looking straight at me through the eye parts in his mask.

"That's because I-I do very much...w-we should be going now they're probably almost got the door down" blushing I quickly turned around and began to walk away when my arm was grabbed and I was pulled back to Vol'cun.

"Vol'cu-"just then I felt metal touched my lips and realized that Vol'cun just kissed me through his mask

"I love you too Sage...I 'm going to have to explain a lot to the Elder when we get back" he sighed.

"W-we" I stuttered while blushing really bad

"Well yes I'm bringing you back with me lets go" before I could say or do anything I were flung onto Vol'cun's shoulder lightly and we were running for the exit of the base. He was going so fast it was making my head spin, just then I heard shouting and knew my parents got out. Before I knew it we both were in the forest and Vol'cun was jumping through the trees. Then we stopped and Vol'cun placed me on my feet.

"We'll be gone shortly" Vol'cun said and his ship became visible.

"You'll be the one leaving Vol'cun not me I'm not going to be able to fit in where you're from and I don't want you to get in trouble for me" I took a step back and looked down sadly.

"Sage.." I knew he was coming closer to me but I took a step back still not looking up.

"No don't just please get on your ship and leave before my horrible parents show up please just go" i didn't want to look at him fearing the tears that were threatening to come out of my eyes would escape and rush down like two water falls if I was to look at him.

" Sage..." he was coming closer.

"Vol'cun if you love me then let me go...just leave here and return to your home planet without me..."I kept those dreaded tears back as much as I could.

"I will miss you little knife" this surprised me and I quickly looked up to see the hanger door of his ship close. I ran from there and kept running. I felt the tears pouring from my eyes and then I just collapsed and began to cry.

"What did I do" my face was in my hands and I just couldn't stop crying.

"I'll tell you what you did you stole one of our experiments and now you're going to pay for it" I looked up in fear as my saw my parents come up to me. Then I felt a pair of arms grab me and hoist me up off the ground and pinned my arms behind my back restraining me from going anywhere.

"Let me go let me go!" I yelled while tears streamed down my face.

"Not so brave now since your friends not here to help are you" I felt a barrel of a gun land on both sides of my temples and now fear spread through me, I just shook.

"Good bye daughter" my dad spoke

"And good riddance you disobedient girl" my mom spat venom in her very words. I struggled some more and couldn't get free, right when I knew the worse was to come I saw two star shaped knifes come out of the trees. It hit my parents in their heads and they fell over dead. Then I saw another come flying at me but quickly made a sharp left and hit the person behind me. I heard a thud as they hit the ground.

"You need to watch your surroundings more carefully little knife" that deep voice said and I watched as Vol'cun land 5 feet in front of me from the tree he was in.

"V-vol'cun" I ran to him and hugged him crying, I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me protectively.

"Do you still not want to come with me Sage" he asked and I shook my head and hugged him tighter.

"No I now want to come with you" I smiled up at him through tears.

"I'm glad" he wiped away my tears then took my hand and led me to his space ship, which we entered it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this story is very short I know and I appologize. You see when I first wrote this chapter I had writer's block so...yeah. Anywho I promise you my dear readers no other chapter will be this short ^^**

Sage's POV

"Holy cow it's huge" I looked around amazed at how big the inside of the ship was I mean it was really big. Someone could get lost in here.

"This ship is actually one of the smaller ships too Da' dtou-di" Vol'cun chuckled.

"No way" I looked at him wide eyed

"Yes its very much true" he took off his mask and smiled at me before placing his mask on a nearby table and walking over to the controls, putting the ship on auto pilot.

"So how long till we get there captain" I saluted him when he turned around and got another deep chuckle for him causing my heart to flutter.

"In about 5 to 7 days" he said looking at me with an amused smirk

"Wow that quick" I asked shocked

"Yes but if we had one of the faster ships we'd be there in a day or two" he stated simply.

"Dang" I was still amazed by all this and looked over to my right and saw a window I went to it and looked out of it.

"Wow this is amazing" I said as I watched the starts go by. Just then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Not as amazing as you are Da' dtou-di" he said causing me to blush. I felt him rest his chin on top of my head and purred.

"You sound like a cat Vol'cun" I giggled

"A cat? How about a lion" he said whispering seductively in my ear causing me to turn a deep crimson red and cause him to laugh; I could feel his chest vibrating.

"Vol'cun what will happen when we get to your planet will I be accepted" I asked looking down worried.

"I don't know Sage but if anything happens I swear I'll protect you with my life" he said protectively making me smile.

"I love you Vo'cun" I said leaning back against him.

"I love you too Da' dtou-di" he said lightly tracing his bottom two mandibles across my neck making me gasp a little. He turned me around slowly, we both stared into each other's eyes and started to drift closer to each other's faces. Next thing I knew I had closed my eyes and was kissing him. I could feel his four mandibles stroking my cheeks. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, he pushed my back into a wall and moved his body closer to mine pinning me against the wall. He placed his hand on either side of my head while still kissing me.

I pulled away for air but once I got enough , we started to kiss again this time I felt something enter my mouth it felt like a snake type tongue. It wrapped around my tongue and started to massage it making me moan loudly. I felt Vol'cun's hands start to slide down my body and felt his right hand start to rub my inner thighs making my legs give out. Luckily he caught me and wrapped my legs around his waist making me moan again. He started to rub the outside of my thighs again causing me to gasp and moan. As I intertwined my hands in his waist length dead locks. We finally broke apart for breath but stayed in that position.

'Holy cow that was my first kiss too' I thought panting.

"Not bad Da' dtou-di" he said smirking, I just smiled back. He let me down and walked me to a nearby room where he laid me down on the bed and sat next to me.

"Get some rest Da' dtou-di I'll see you when you wake you" with that he left to go to the controls leaving me with a pink tint on my cheeks where I soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well heres the next chapter hope you all enjoy.**

Sage's POV

Vol'cun and I were arriving at his home planet and I was getting a little nervous.

"What's wrong Da' dtou-di" Vol'cun asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just nervous is all" I spoke truthfully.

"Don't worry it'll be ok" he gave me a light pat on the back then the hatch to the ship started to slowly descend.

"_Big sister I'm so glad your back I've missed you"._

I looked around trying to find who said that but found nothing. It sounded like a little girl but the only ones that were around were adults. Wait a second, there is adult Yautja standing there to meet us, and my nervous came back full force.

"_I'm coming to meet you big sister wait for me"_. This time I looked closer at my surroundings and didn't see the girl who was speaking .

'Ok I'm hearing things calm down Sage calm down.' I thought shaking my head slightly.

When we walked down the ramp thing I stayed close to Vol'cun almost behind him. Vol'cun and the Yaujta that looked to be the head honcho started to talk in their own language then they looked at me.

"So your Sage is my son telling me correctly that you saved him. Even at the cost of your family disowning you oh and I am Dec'tor the leader or Elder of the Yaujta clan here" it was perfect English which shocked me.

"Yes sir...wait you're the Elders son" I asked looking at Vol'cun in shock. He simply nodded.

"You know you should tell people these things, you know communication is a wonderful thing" I said placing my hands on my hips and I heard his father and the rest of the Yaujta with him chuckle.

"She is a funny one Vol'cun but I'm not sure she is worthy of being your mate she is an ooman after all but she also is not that strong either" he spoke to Vol'cun.

"She may look weak father on the outside but she has the heart of any hunter here" he spoke which made me look down blushing.

"_Big sister help me please I'm scared."_

"What-" I looked into the direction to where I thought the voice was coming and didn't notice the stares I was getting.

"_Big sister please help me help me I'm scared I don't want to die". _I fell on one knee clutching my head and trying to block out the horrible screams with no use.

"Sage what's wrong" I heard Vol'cun ask concern in his voice as he knelt beside me.

"Don't you hear it a small girl's voice" I looked at them and they looked back confused.

"_BIG SISTER HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME!" _With that i bolted up and ran in the direction of the screams. I could hear the others behind me, running after me but I ignored it. Turning a corner sharply almost losing my balance I came to this water looking place surrounded by tall towers of wood and other objects. In the middle of the water was a little Yaujta child floundering around. Without thinking I jumped in and swam towards the little child holding her above the water.

"Hey are you ok" I asked concern in my voice, the little girl looked at me and a smile grew on her face.

"Big sister it's you, you came remember it's me Star" I looked at her confused. Just then there was this roar from under us and I saw a huge creature swimming to us at full speed.

"Star hold on" I told her and began to swim for the closest thing to get on which was one of the wooden towers. Quickly I climb up it and put Star on a ledge that was on the tower. I was getting ready to hoist myself up on it too when something grabbed my ankle and started to pull me back down to the water.

"Crap" I looked down and noticed the creature had a hold of me and looked angry. With sad eyes I looked at Star. I knew I was done for, I happened to look to the shore area and saw Vol'cun, Dec,tor and other Yaujta watching with fear.

"Star" I looked back at her.

"Please tell Vol'cun I'm sorry and that I love him" I smiled lightly.

"Big sister what are you-" she didn't finish cause I let go of the ledge and closed my eyes as I fell but suddenly I stopped.

"I'm not going to lose you again big sister not again" she was holding onto my hand with both of her tiny hands trying to keep me from falling.

Star I'm not your sister" I told her.

"You may not be blood related to me but you're still my big sister and I won't lose you" I watched as she tried so hard to hold onto me.

"Ok" I was about to grab hold of the side of the ledge with my free hand when all of a sudden the creature yanked and Star went with it. Both of us started to fall but I quickly grabbed hold of Star with my left hand and used my right to grab a piece of the wooden tower but a shot of pain went through me. My right hand had been impaled by a piece of wood that was sticking upright and I watched as my crimson blood started to flow down my arm. Then the creature let go and swam away surprising us all.

"Star are you ok"

"Yes big sister but what about you" she looked up at me concerned.

"I could be better" I noticed that a lot of my blood was pouring from my hand.

"Star I don't think I'll be able to pull us up" after I said that I felt a hand on my impaled. I looked up to see Vol'cun. He slowly removed my hand from the wood and hoisted both Star and I up and too safety.

"I take back what I said about you ooman you are strong" Dec'tor spoke coming up to me as my hand was bandaged.

"Thanks" I smiles weakly.

"Come on big sister lets go play" Star said pulling on my uninjured hand. Everyone laughed and when everything seemed alright I fell to my knees coughing up blood. I could hear Vol'cun and Star shouting my name as I fell into blackness.

**Muwhahaha cliffy I'm so evil =D. Next chapter will be up soon ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go please enjoy and I love the reviews im getting ^^**

Vol'Cun's POV

Star and I were in one of medical rooms waiting for the Doctor to come back with my Da' dtou-di's analyses of how she is. She was just laying there on the medical bed, the white sheet covering her fragile body but not her head. Sage looked peaceful like she was sleeping if you looked closely enough you could still see the little specks of blood over her mouth that didn't get completely wiped off. I stood up from my seat near the wall and walk over to her still body. Now at the end of the bed where her head rests I placed both my hands on either side of it and looked at her closed eyes. You would think she looked like a mannequin -what those oomans call them- or some might think she is dead which I hope won't come true.

"You can pull through this Da' dtou-di I know you can" I whispered to her, hoping she would open her eyes and give me that wonderful smile of hers.

"Vol'cun is big sister going to be alright" Star said coming up to the side of the bed and looking at me with worried eyes.

"I won't lie to you Star. All I'm going to say is I hope she will be" I spoke softly, is this what it feels like to be sad for someone?

We waited for a while after that then the Doctor came in. He was holding some papers and looked at them with concern. Then he turned to me and walked over which I had turned to face him then he took a deep breath.

"Well the scan shows that your mate has a Xenamorph youngling inside her" he spoke

"What?" I was in complete shock and a little angered

"Calm down sir please" he was trying to calm me but it didn't work

"How can she have one of those parasites inside her" I was yelling now my rage close to it peek.

"We don't know but what we found out is rather shocking" his face now held confusion.

"What is it" my anger started to die down but only a little

"Well it seem that the Xenamorph youngling has been in her for quite some time now and seems to not want to burst out of her chest. She probably coughed up the blood because the Xenamorph inside her accidentally moved to close to a sensitive organ. It seemed to stop moving after that. What is strange about all this is like it seems to not want to kill her." His shock now shown

"So what your saying is that thing inside Sage is staying inside her just like a pregnacy of the yaujta females" I was confused and angry at the same time

"Yes" he stated

"Well get that wretched insect out of her" I yelled

"If I do that she will die in the process now do you want that" he was now getting angry as well

"No I don't want that" I was so frustrated that I punched the wall causing a dent to form in it while I said some unintelligible things under my breath.

"Good now all you have to do is wait for her to wake up" with that he left.

Sage's POV

~Dream~

"Where am I?" I questioned

I looked at my surroundings and everything was just pitch black and it scared me. In the darkness I could hear hissing and looked around for the source but didn't find it. Taking a deep breath I started to walk in through the darkness.

_"Sage "_a voice spoke making me jump

"He-hello?" I now stopped walking and started looking around

_"Don't be scared Sage don't you remember me" _the voice was a male's and still frightened me to no end.

"W-who are y-you" I hugged myself the fear seeping into my body.

_"Oh Sage"_ the figured showed itself now it was huge it had a long skull and mandibles just like Vol'cun's but then again this creature was so different. It had a black as coal body a very long tail and it had no eyes. It body was shaped like an animal's but it was different I couldn't describe it. Looking at this strange being in front of me that was way bigger than me I might add, I started to back away.

_"Don't be scared Sage don't you recognize me"_ its lips didn't move at all when it was talking.

"I don't even know who you are" I spoke as bravely as I could.

_"Let me refresh your memory" _with that the darkness surrounding us both turned into a forest area. Now we were watching a girl around the age of 10 sitting by this huge creature that looked just like the one that was standing a few feet away from me. I watched the pair they looked happy, two total opposites in every way and they looked like they adored each other. The creature that we were watching has moved his hand and it was now entangled with the girl's hand and she was blushing.

_"That is you and I 6 years ago" _I looked at the creature and saw that he was now facing toward the scene of the supposedly younger versions of ourselves. What happened next in the scene I had to look away from. The two had started to make out which kind of freaked me out also. The scene vanished and now it showed just the forest.

_"That did happen Sage" _he spoke and I covered my ears.

"That wasn't real I would've remember that, you're not even real this is all just a dream" I said closing my eyes and shaking my head.

_"Sage I'm not surprised you didn't remember_"

"What do you mean" I just wanted this all to stop.

_"Shortly after what you saw in that scene your parents had found out about it"_

"My parents?"

_"Yes, they wanted to capture me but failed, we made a plan to run away together but your parents caught you before you could leave your parents' lab building. They took you to this room I don't know what it was but it was horrible. I watched from the window they had placed at the room. They tried everything they could to get you to tell them where I was but you didn't say. Then they finally gave up and used one of their devices and erased your memory."_

"Wh-" I didn't know what to believe.

_"Remember when you asked your parents what you were doing near the machine that erased your memory?"_ he asked.

"Yes" I nodded.

_"And they told you that they wanted to show you it and jokingly said to stop spacing out"_ he sounded serious.

"But how, so your telling me that all that was real" I was in complete shock.

_"Yes"_

"No I won't believe this, this is just a dream so that's why you know that it's just a dream" I closed my eyes again wanting to wake up.

_"You will believe me whether you want to or not"_ his voice was stern and I saw him coming closer to me. I started to back up which ended up with my back meeting the trunk of a tree, then he lunged at me.

~dream ends~

I woke up screaming and clutching my head as I shot up. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shaking body causing me to look up into the worried eyes of Vol'cun. Immediately throwing my arms around him in a hug I buried my face into his chest crying.

"Shh it's alright now Da' dtou-di don't worry" he purred quietly tome.

"I was so scared Vol'cun so scared" tears continued to run down my face.

"It was just a dream you're alright now I'll protect you" he stroked my hair lovingly.

"Thank you Vol'cun for everything" I smiled into his chest.

"I know something that might Cheer you up want to go to the coliseum it might take your mind off things" he told me a little hopeful.

"Cool, you have coliseums" I asked surprised.

"Yes don't your oomans have them too"

"Yes but they were used way in the past we don't use them now they're just there as things to remind us of those times that we never been too" I spoke smiling.

"Then why do the coliseums still stand if they are not used" he sounded confused and that made me giggle.

"I still don't understand you oomans that much" he stated.

"It's ok Vol'cun I'm the same way with your species also" I spoke.

"I see"

"So how about we go to the coliseum now" I asked getting excited I've always wanted to see a fight in a coliseums. Yes I know I'm wired, Sage is weird.

"As you wish Da' dtou-di" he spoke smoothly.


	8. Chapter 8

**hope you enjoy ^^ please give nice reviews thank you =)**

Vol'cin, Star and I were walking toward the coliseum or battle arena sense Vol'cun told me that, that is where they have battle royals and other battlely things. When we arrived at the gate one of the Yauj'ta at the gates stopped us.

"Ah Vol'cun sir I've seen you brought your ooman to fight in the tournament today" he spoke pointing at me.

"No you see-" I interrupted him.

"Sign me up" I wanted to go it sounded fun.

"Sage don't say that" Vol'cun told me with a stern look.

"Why not it sounds like fun" I was smiling.

"Its not fun, Sage you could die" He looked me in the eye and I could see concern in them.

"Then I'll be extra careful, please let me participate" I gave my best puppy dog face and he caved.

"Fine" he sighed "I'm gonna regret this I know it"

"Yay!" I was happy and even Star looked at me worried

Vol'cun told the Yauj'ta at the gate and he lead me to the back were the other fighters were at. What surprised me was that there was 5 girls and 5 boys around my age in there and they were humans like myself. The door shut behind me and I walked a little ways forward. Then all of a sudden a pair of arms came at me and wrapped around me knocking mysef and the owner of the arms to the ground.

"Sage I can't believe your here" a happy excited voice shouted.

"Wait I know that voice" I looked up at the smiling face of my very good friend.

"Ren its been so long" I hugged her back then both of us got up.

"How did you get here Sage" Ren at happily.

"Its a long story" I spoke

"I have time do tell" she sounded so much like a school girl wanting to know every detail but her tomboy look said other wise. Plus she only got this way around me but would get all serious around someone else.

"Ok long story short I was saved by Vol'cun a Yauj'ta from being mauled by a bear,then my parents captured him and threw him in a cage which I got mad then they threw me in the cage with him where stuff happened that I don't want to talk about. Then my parents came back and took Vol'cun away to a horrible room to do experiments on him. Where I rushed in that room and helped him escape. When we got back to his ship I didn't want to go with him because I didn't want his people looking down on him because of me" I took a deep breath. "Well because we told each other we loved each other he let me go and I ran back into the forest cause I was afraid if I'd look at him I'd change my mind. I got tired so I stopped running then my parents came out and pointed two guns at me but before all was lost two star shape blade things came and killed them. It was Vol'cun who saved me again then I went back with him and here I am now." I was out of breath now.

"Wow I knew your parents were bad news" she spoke.

"What about you?" I questioned her after my breath decided to return to my body.

The 5'8 girl with long brown hair cascading down to her butt looked at me with the biggest grin ever.

"I met the Yauj'ta name Abe'zion I call him Abe anyway I met him after he save me from this man who was going to kill me. After that he was going to leave and I stopped him and said thank you and he nodded then left. The next day I met him again outside my house with him looking at my dog who was in my tree trying to get away from him. Don't ask me how my dog got in the tree but anyway Abe'zion told me he wanted me to come back with him. Blunt much right but I said yes because I kinda got feelings for him and after getting my dog out of the tree I went with him to his ship which was huge. Then we told each other we liked one another and now we're together, well thats it in a nut shell." she smiled.

"Cool I have to meet this Abe'zion guy make sure he isn't going to hurt you" I nodded crossing my arms over my chest.

"And I have to meet this Vol'cun of yours as well" she also nodded.

"All fighters to the arena now" the voice over the speaker said kinda harshly.

"Here we go" I cracked my knuckles as we headed toward our destination.

"Yep lets go kick some butt" Ren spoke popping her neck.

The both of us along with the other 9 fighters enter the arena which was really big and we all could see thousands of Yauj'ta sitting in the audience around the circle arena.

"Begin" the voice of the Elder said and I smiled knowing it was Dec'tor.

"Wipe that smile off your face you piece of trash" a cruel voice said and I immediately turned my head in that direction.

"What did you say to my friend you buck tooth female thing" Ren took a step toward the owner of the voice which was a big girl that looked like she was the bully at her school.

"What did you call me you tomboy freak" she yelled everyone in the arena stopped what they were doing and turned to watch what was going on even the crowd of Yauj'ta was silent.

"You heard me don't you ever call my friend a piece of trash again you big freak" she now had her fist clinched tight and I knew this wasn't gonna end well.

"You are so dead" the girl was walking toward Ren with anger steaming from her

"Woah calm down please" I said getting in between both of them and putting my arms out to stop them.

"Sage move" Ren spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes move you weak pathetic good for nothing ugly filthy-" Ren had punch the girl in her face interrupting her mid sentence.

"Why you" the girl held her jaw in her hand there was blood coming down her lip.

Ren then jumped on her punching her face in so bad that you bet even the girl's parents couldn't recognize her.

"Take back everything you said to my friend everything" Ren yelled she had lost it.

"Ren stop Ren please you already knocked her out cold REN STOP!" I yelled running over to her and pulling her off of the barely recognizable girl.

"Let me go Sage!" Ren was struggling against my grip.

"Ren calm down this isn't like you Ren CALM DOWN!" I yelled and she stopped and look at me

"Sorry" she apologized.

"Its fine just control yourself better ok" everyone went back to what they were doing and I just stood there all of a sudden feeling uneasy.

"Sage are you ok" Ren asked placing a hand on my back.

"I don't know I just feel like something is going to happen and not for the better". Right as I said that a door to the arena opened and hisses could be heard.

"Who opened that door close it immediately" the Elder yelled and some Yauj'ta ran to get it closed but couldn't and then a cage like thing cover the opening of the circle arena so no one could get in or out.

"Ren" I looked at her worried and noticed she was looking up at the crowd and I followed her gaze. There was Vol'cun now standing up with Star by his side and he looked very worried. Then I noticed a Yauj'ta the same height as Vol'cun standing by him and he had dread locks down to his mid back.

"Abe" Ren muttered I could see her getting scared.

"Ren calm down it'll be ok calm down" I grabbed her shoulders and faced her towards me and she nodded slightly.

Then the hissing got louder and a Xenomorph came flying out and landed on a boy that looked to be a year older than me and started to rip him to shreds as he screamed in pain and fear. The Yauj'ta were frantically moving about in the crowd trying to get the cage lid off. More came there was now 6 Xenomorphs out and they all had tackled down their prey and were shredding them to bits. Ren and I started to back away when two of the Xenomorphs slowly headed or way. I also noticed that we were the only two alive.

"Ren this isn't good" I spoke not taking my eyes off the threat in front of us.

"I-I know Sage thanks for being a good friend" she spoke and our backs hit the wall.

"Same here" I spoke fear was plain as day on my face.

I grabbed her hand and held it tight not wanting to let go. When the two creatures got close enough I quickly pulled Ren with me and ran with her.

"Keep running Ren and don't stop" I yelled as we both jump over the carcasses left on the ground.

"Ok got it" she continued to run with me.

Then this loud shriek erupted and then Xenomorphs chasing us stopped and back away as if in fear. Ren and I stopped running to catch our breath then we both heard heavy steps coming out of the door way. There was an eminence pain in my chest and I fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"Sage whats wrong Sage" Ren knelt beside me rubbing my back worried.

"It hurts so bad" It felt as though something was gonna burst from my chest and as the heavey steps got louder and closer the pain got worse.

Another shriek came and I yelped in pain it was just too much. Then then creature emerged from the door and I looked at it in fear. It was the creature from my dream the horrible creature.

_"I found you at last Sage"_ the voice was in the back of my head and my held my head shaking it violently.

"No get out of my head please" tears were coming down my face and then the pain came back like a horrible furry of fire I was sure my chest was gonna burst.

_"It seems the youngling wants to come out now"_ the voice snickered in my head making me looked at it with fear.

"Why why why" I said continuously trying to ease the pain but to no avail.

_"I'll tell you why my precious Sage you carry a Predalien youngling inside you. Unlike the regular Xenomorph youngling that burst out of your chest a few minutes after being injected. A Predalien youngling stays inside the persons body and only comes out when the person carrying the youngling and the Predalien are having relationship issues"_ he was coming closer and the pain increased.

"We were never in one of those and this is the first time I've seen you in person so stop making up lies" more blood came from my mouth and I started to cough uncontrollably.

_"Just wait_" his voice was uncomfortably calm.

The cough became more intense then I felt something come up my throat and I gagged out a worm looking thing, it freaked me out so bad that I shrieked and hid behind Ren.

_"Thats sad the little thing is weak he came out way to soon plus the mother doesn't want him oh well" _he walked over to the yellow worm thing and stepped on it killing it insistently, making Ren and I want to gag.

_"We can always try for another" _he turned his head towards me and started to walk towards me making me backed away very scared now.

"Don't you dare touch me you monster" I yelled still backing up as he proceeded forward.

_"Such harsh words don't worry my dear Sage I'll make you remember everything we went through 6 years ago very soon" _he said seductively causing me to shivered and continue backed away, this freaking thing scared the daylights out of me.

"Don't go any closer you ugly thing" Ren said stepping in front of me causing the Predalien to stop and growl at Ren.

"Ren please don't you'll get killed please" I begged her to move but she didn't.

"Ok all those things you just said to my friend Sage over here disgusts me and I wont let you touch her" Ren scream glaring at him.

_"Move or I'll kill you where you stand" _he threaten growling in reply.

Ren didn't move and I saw the creatures tail come flying out of no where knocking her all the way to the other side of the arena where she was knocked out cold. I was about to head toward her when I noticed the predalien very close to me now. I did the unthinkable I kicked him right in the jaw then ran for my life when he shrieked at me. The wall was coming closer to me and then an idea crossed my mind. Right when the wall came I ran up it and did a backward flip off of it landing behind the creature which I watched with a slight smile as it crashed head first into the wall. Then I ran towards Ren and knelt beside her to she if she was ok.

"Ren Ren speak to me please" worry evident in my voice.

"That hurt" Ren groaned and I laughed lightly.

"Come on Ren we need to-" a tail all of a sudden wrapped around me,looking back I saw that the creature was looking at me with a very vague smirk on its face. Then turned around and headed for the doors. With tears rolling down my face I watched as Ren, Vol'cun, Star and every other Yauj'ta got smaller and I could hear Ren screaming my name as darkness fell around me.


	9. Chapter 9

Ren's POV

'No Sage no' I thought as I slowly struggled to get up. By now the cage top that was over the battle arena was now almost completely gone. All I could do was stare into the darkness of the passage way that horrid creature took my friend. Then I started to move toward the entrance of the darkened hallway ignoring the pain going through my back.

"I'm coming Sage hold on" before I could step into the blackness that had swallowed up Sage and her captor as he made his retreat a hand was on my shoulder.

"Ren don't be careless now. Your in no condition to go after your friend right now." It was Abe'zion now standing beside me I felt really small cause of his height.

"Let me go Abe I need to get Sage back" I shrugged his hand free from my shoulder just to have him grab my fore arm and making me face him.

"You wont do squat if you go in there like you are now you'll get yourself killed and would be no help to your friend" his voice rose as he spoke just signaling that he was getting mad. That is one thing I like about Abe he was protective of me and would fight to get his way in a conversation with me if he knew I was wrong about something.

"I don't care I'm not gonna stand back and wait for some freaking lizard to have it freaking way with my best friend" I struggled again but to no avail.

"I agree I'm going after Sage now" Vol'cun stood beside us he had his hunter gear on and was typing in something on his wrist gadget thing.

"See Vol'cun's going now let me go too I want to save Sage" I spoke now sounding more a little kid begging their parents to but them candy or something.

"Fine but I'm coming also to keep an eye on you Ren and because it'll be nice to fight along side my old friend again" Abe'zion place a hand on Vol'cun's shoulder and nodded, he also had his hunting gear on.

"Lets go save Sage" I shouted happily and the three of us started our journey into the abyss.

Sage's POV

_"You will stay here and behave yourself until I return" _the Predalien spoke before throwing me into a cage and running off.

"I bet Vol'cun has given up on me too. I wouldn't blame him after all he wants a strong mate and not a mate that lets herself get taken so easily" tears started to make their way down my cheeks as I soon began to cry.

_"If he truly loves you he wont leave you like that"_ a voice spoke it was male but it didn't belong to my captor.

"Who said that" I looked around then a tail caught my attention and I was now face to face with a full grown Xenomorph. Almost immediately I backed up, fear written all over my face.

_"Oh no I scared you I'm sorry I didn't mean too" _the creature said backing away and lowering its head. Since when did a Xenomorph apologize?

"Why are you apologizing doesn't your race like kill mine" I spoke standing as still as possible and kinda confused as well.

_"Well I'm not like the rest of my species because I don't like to kill other things"_ it spoke almost like he was embarrassed because of it. Wow a vegetarian Xenomorph, I couldn't help but start to giggle a little in my head.

_"And that is why your locked up here so you don't try to protect our prey" _he was back that monster and me shivered in fear.

_"Your not even the same species as us so don't try to act as if you fit in with-" _it didn't finish cause in a flash the Predalien had struck the Xenomorph with it tail. I watched in horror as the Predalien threw the lifeless corpse on the ground and watched as its acid blood started to eat away at the floor surrounding it.

_"Now your coming with me" _as he opened the cage I made a dash for it and ran back towards the way he brought me with all my might. I heard him shriek with rage and ran after me but I didn't stop. Turning a corner I continued to run and didn't let my legs stop no matter how much they beg my mind to stop them. Footsteps I heard coming from behind me and in front of I sped up I had to get away. Soon I made a left turn and what I saw only made me run faster if that was even possible

"Vol'cun!" I yelled.

"Sage!" he started to run towards me but then the Predalien behind me sped up and got in between Vol'cun and I.

_"Your mine"_ with that he grabbed me with his arms and held me close to his reptilian chest and literally ran through the wall. Light hit my face as did fresh air indicating that we were outside. He ran right into the forest and as he was running he fell into a huge hole. As he fell he released me and now I was holding onto the edge of the hole for dear life.

"Crap not good"

Vol'cun's POV

"Stop" I yelled and Abe'zion's mate stopped in her tracks. Abe'zion grabbed hold of his mate and carried her back to where I was standing which was a little ways away from the forest.

"Why are we stopping Sage is in that forest we have to get her"my mate's friend was saying trying to get out of Abe'zion's grasp.

"Why did that thing have to bring her into their territory" Abe'zion spoke in yauj'ta

"This is not a good thing if they find an ooman in their territory they'll kill her or worse" I spoke back now furious that I couldn't get my precious Sage back.

Your POV

Finally gathering enough strength I lifted myself out of the hole before crawling away from it a ways before collapsing from exhaustion under a tree.

"This is so not good" I whispered panting.

Then I started to hear clicks and purring. I smiled but it soon faded as two Yauj'tas appeared in front of me. These two were different and from the ones back where Vol'cun was and it scared me. They looked at each other then back at me purring increased. I was so scared and tired that I couldn't take it and finally just let my worn out body shut down as I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**here it is please enjoy. please review thank you ^^ *gives all my reviewers cookies* **

Sage's POV

Darkness all around me as I walked forward. By the sounds my footsteps made I knew I was in a hallway. Then the lights started to flicker and I could see better but I wished I couldn't see what I was now looking at. On the wall there was green blood everywhere and the bodies of Yauj'ta hunters. As I continued down I saw a figure of a small body lying face down on the ground. Fear took over me making me rush rushed to the young body. Slowly I turned it onto their back with tears instantly came to my eyes.

"Star" tears fell down my cheeks and onto the lifeless Star as I placed a trembling hand to close her glazed over lifeless eyes.

"S-sage?" a weak voice came from a little ways down the hall making me slowly turned to it.

My knees gave out and I fell to the hard blood covered floor. In front of me was two beings Abe'zion and Ren. Abe had his arms protectively around Ren and his head lay towards hers, he was dead. My gaze drifted to Ren I could barely see her breathing but I quickly crawled over to her.

"Ren Ren I'm here Ren hold on" my voice was trembling.

"S-sage r-run" her voice started to fade away.

"No Ren I'm gonna get you outta here and you'll be alright" pure sadness and fear took over me.

"No r-run d-don't let him c-catch you-"Her head titled towards Abe's and she was soon gone.

"Ren please no Ren!" placing my head in I hands I cried for the death of my closest friend.

"Sage" quickly looking up I stared at the figure of Vol'cun. Immediately I ran over to him and hug him not letting go.

"Vol'cun I'm so glad your safe, I was so scared" my head rested on his chest I was oblivious to the fact that his arms were still at his sides.

"I know" he stated calmly.

"Everyone is dead Vol'cun how can you be calm about this" I looked up at him confused.

"I know everyone is dead, I was the one that killed them" I backed away from him shocked and disbelieving.

"Vol'cun this isn't funny I'm not laughing" tears began to escape my eyes again.

"Its not a joke Sage" I stared at him with fear "Oh Sage I looked for you for a very long time, but when I couldn't get you back you could say I snapped. I went berserk and killed everyone in the clan they never saw it coming." Each step he took toward me, I took one back.

"Vol'cun no" my voice came out in a whisper I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Then as I looked at the carnage around me I realized something. Its your fault the clan is dead, your fault I killed everyone in the clan. Its my duty to kill the one who killed my clan" his wrist blades came out and he kept getting closer to me.

"Vol'cun please don't do this, I love you" fear was now clear on my face.

"I love you too dai'dtou-di" with that he quickened his pace towards me.

Turning around I ran down the hall jumping over some of the corpses that were in my way. I turned a corner and immediately wished I didn't. Now having turned into a dead end I turned around and screamed jumping back. Vol'cun was standing right there, stepping towards me as I stepped back. All to soon my back met the wall and I was now staring up at Vol'cun with so much fear that I thought I'd never have to face when coming up to him.

"Vol'cun please don't do this please" tears fell nonstop as I looked at the one I loved with fear.

"I'll make it hurt as little as possible" his hand caressed my cheek and I soon found myself kissing him. I hit his chest with my hands and tried to push away but the hand that was caressing my cheek was placed on the back of my head holding me in place. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and felt Vol'cun's wrist blade get driven up into my heart. My body slid to the left but Vol'cun held onto you.

"W-what have I done. I am so sorry my little knife" his voice full of regret.

I woke up to someone shaking me. When I opened my eyes I noticed a red haired girl around my age.

"Are you alright" she asked worried.

"Yeah" I sat up slowly.

"Good because you need to be" she stated.

"What do you mean" I now stood up looking a the red head.

"Well we're about to be sent into a battle arena and are gonna have to fight Xenomorphs for the Yauj'ta hunter's sick amusement" she snorted.

"Wait there doesn't happen to be two different clans of Yaut'jas are there" I asked confused and now getting out of my daze from the nightmare I just had.

"Yes this one hates humans and will use them as slaves, pets, or as things for their battling amusement. While the other clan I heard will actually take humans to be there mate if they would like to isn't that amazing" she stated dreamily.

"Well I kinda came from the other clan and have a Yauj'ta as a mate well that is what he calls me to other male Yauj'ta sometimes to get them to leave me alone" I stated rubbing the back of my neck while looking down shyly.

"Really who" she asked now getting more excited.

"Well he is the Elder of that clan's son" the girl had a huge grin.

"Ok you filthy bugs get out there" someone yelled and we all were placed in different compartments. The doors behind me closed and the one in front of me opened. I walked out and saw that there was clear glass pins next to each other so when I looked to my right I saw the red head standing next to me in the other pin. But we weren't alone in each pin was a Xenomorph but there wasn't any Xenomorph in my pin.

Screaming was heard as the others were eaten alive. The red haired girl next to me started to bang on the glass beside me screaming for help. I went over trying to help but I knew it was useless and soon the little red head was another victim. Looking around I noticed that all that was left in each pin except mine was a Xenomorph. The other side of the pins opened into a bigger area, quickly I ran out of my pin making me now notice that I was surrounded by 6 still hungry Xenomorphs. This is so not good.

"This is so not fair" I complained.

_"Back off this one she seems different" _I watched as a much bigger Xenomorph came up to me and started to sniff me.

_"What is your name female" _it continued as it stopped in front of me.

"Sage" I answered getting really nervous.

_"I am Rex'ilion leader of this Xenomorph group" _he stated. I couldn't help but wonder why didn't this group have a queen to follow. Vol'cun told me that Xenomorphs have queens that they follow but this one was different. Oh well as long as they don't eat me I don't care.

"Um...can I call you Rex?" I question with a slightly smile.

_"That is fine Sage" _he spoke with what seemed like a chuckle.

"So um why aren't you trying to eat me" I asked in confusion.

_"Your different from the rest you seem to not want to attack us even when you are threatened by our kind" _Rex stated.

"Oh ok" I kinda understood now.

"You ooman what are you doing your not supposed to be talking with your death" A Yauj'ta spoke out I figured it was the Elder.

"Oh am I stopping your entertainment for the night you disgusting crab faced pig" I shouted all of a sudden not liking this guy.

"How dare you speak to me in that you will die" he signaled for some hunters to go in. Before one could even reach me, I felt Rex put me on his back and he along with his followers ran out of the arena and into the forest really fast. After running awhile he stopped setting me down on the ground.

_"If you keep going straight you'll make it out of the forest and into the other Yauj'ta camp. Here if you ever need us blow on this" _Rex handed me what looked like a little dog whistle on a bracelet which I quickly put on._"There are two holes on the whistle if you put a finger on the first hole it will signal me to come. If you put a finger on both the holes it will signal me and my whole group to come got it"_ he asked and I nodded.

_"Good"_ Rex and his group started to head off.

"Wait why are you giving me these things why are you helping me" I asked and Rex stopped.

_"Like I said before your different from the others. Cya when you call Sage." _with that he and his group ran off.

I stood there for a second then started the way Rex told me. It was dark out and finally after several minutes of stumbling over rocks, tree branches and roots I made it to the edge of the forest. The lights from the houses and buildings made me smile. Looking left I saw a figure standing about 10 ft away looking into the forest. The figure sighed turning around and started to head back into the clan slowly.

"Vol'cun?" I stepped out into the open hoping, wishing the figure would turn but it didn't.

"Vol'cun!" I said a little louder as I took a few more steps now crying cause I was very scared and just wanted to be back in Vol'cun's strong protective arms. Then the figure slowly turned around looking over at me, and the first thing I noticed was the X marked on his forehead.

"Sage!" it was Vol'cun and I immediately ran over to him meeting him half way while jumping into his waiting arms. Vol'cun held me close as he spun me around purring happily.

"I was so scared I-I thought I'd never see you again" tears ran down me cheeks remembering all the crap I just went through.

"I'm here now dai'dtou-di and I'll never let anything take you away from me ever again" he wiped away my tears and kissed me deeply.

Without hesitation I wrapped my arms around his neck while entangling my hands in his dreadlocks. Oh how I missed him holding me and kissing me. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip and I gave him entrance right away. His tongue battled mine for dominance which he won rather quickly. All too soon I needed to breathe and we had to break a part.

"I love you Vol'cun" I said staring into his deep brown eyes.

"And I you my little knife" he rested his forehead on mine without breaking eye contact.

"Aww isn't that so sweet I wish I had a camera so I could-" I threw my shoe at Ren and she ducked barely dodging it, Abe'zion was standing right by her with his arms crossed.

"Ok I need my shoe back now please" I stated now hoping over to Ren who picked my shoe up and handed it to me which I gladly put back on.

"So don't I get some like amazing reunion present" she spoke.

"Sorry Ren the only one I kiss is Vol'cun" I smiled as she rolled her eyes "but I will give you a hug" I hugged Ren for a very long time saying how we missed each other very much. Even Abe'zion let me hug him but it was a quick of a sudden Vol'cun picked me up bridal style making me squeal in surprise.

"Vol'cun what are you doing" I giggled.

"Carrying you to our home aka my place" he said seductively only loud enough for me to hear which caused me to turn a dark shade of red.

"Alright" I said shyly while he started to head to our home.


	11. Chapter 11

**OK this story has a lemon in it. Don't worry though all you youngins out there or those of your who don't want to read the lemon I have posted when I starts an ends. Oh and this is my first ever lemon so sorry if it isn't that good. I tried! Oh also if the Yaut'ja culture thing is wrong please forgive me and just roll with it XD. Well please again enjoy.**

When we arrived at Vol'cun's home -he was still carring me-I looked up amazed at how big his home was. It was two stories and just really big that my mouth was hanging open. Vol'cun started to walk towards the huge building and he opened the door, then shut it locking it while still carring me. He carried me upstairs and placed me down in his bedroom well now both of our's bedroom.

"This place is even bigger than the ship" I stated still gauking.

"Yes but this home is one of the smaller ones" he stated.

"What one of the smaller ones" I half yelled in surprise while turning toward him.

"I could've gotten one of the much bigger homes easily sence me being the son of the Elder of this clan. But I didn't want one of the bigger homes and just settled for this one." he exclaimed like it was no big deal.

"Still this place is really big" I stated and looked around the huge room till my eyes landed on a wall that has skulls on it, and I walked up to it.

"I see you've noticed my trophy collection Da' dtou-di" Vol'cun said walking up next to me with pride in his.

"Theres so many most from creatures that I have no idea what they are" I started to count the trophies and stopped for a second when I came across a few human skulls. I didn't say anything about it because Vol'cun has his reasons for having human skulls on his trophie wall. By the time I weas done counting I had counted 278 skulls. Now I was just staring in shock.

"I have been on many hunts in my long life time and thats why I have so many treasured trophies."Vol'cun explained then a question went through my mind.

"Vol'cun how old are you anyway" I asked looking at him puzzled.

"I am 796 years of age" He stated looking at me.

"Your 780 years older than me" I shouted shocked while pointing a finger at him.

"Is there a problem with that" Vol'cun asked giving me a confused look.

"I'm 16" I told him kinda thinking that Vol'cun didn't know the whole pedifile thing that goes on back on Earth.

"Yauj'ta start breeding as young as 15 years old cause by then the yauj'ta have reached maturity" He proclaimed

"That young...wait did you say start breeding" I asked wide eyed.

"Yes even I have mated quite a few times with Yauj'ta females sence I was 15 years of age"he exclaimed proud of himself.

"I though you said you haven't found a mate yet" I asked saddness started to creep in thinking that I might just be being used.

"I haven't you see Yauj'ta can choose to stay with breeding with every female that calls to him or he can choose a life mate to always be with. Its like how you oomans have marriages yes thats what they call them" he said.

"Oh so you chose option one" I said looking down and shuffling my feet.

"I did for awhile but I decided I wanted a life mate so I haven't mated with any female Yauj'ta after I turned 700 years of age. Even though I've been asked to I just said no." he spoke like it was no big deal.

"Must've been hard" I spoke still looking down but the saddness still stayed.

"Yes it was but it was for a good purpose cause I met you my Da' dtou-di" he spoke and placed a finger under my chin and making me look at him. His mandiables moved into a kind smile before he kissed me making me blush. Soon I broke the kiss and I saw him pout a little which cause me to giggle.

"I need to take a shower or bath or something I need to clean myself I feel nasty" I said frowning.

**~Lemon starts skip if you want too!~**

"Why would you clean yourself if your just going to get dirty again." He asked with seduction in his voice causing me to blush madly.

"I'll be going this way now" I said still bright as a tomato and started heading towards the door.

"Its ok my Sage don't be scared" he said wrapping his arms around my shoulders from behind and nuzzling my neck.

The thing was I was beyond scared. It would be my first time and well I was just scared. Vol'cun turned me around and kissed me with so much passion I thought my heart was going to burst.

"Vol'cun I-I am scared this would be my first time and-" Vol'cun placed a finger to my lips to silence me.

"It'll be ok trust me Da' dtou-di" his voice was soft and caring.

"But you said you wanted a strong mate so you can have strong kids" I stated as I was being led to the huge bed not paying attention. "I'm not strong Vol'cun I probably wont give you strong kids and-" I was cut off again as Vol'cun kissed me.

I felt myself fall backwards and land on the bed. Vol'cun lifted me up and carried me futher up the bed so my head was now resting on one of the over sized pillows and he was on top of me still kissing me. His tongue made its way into my mouth without asking and started to explore my mouth making me moan quietly. I could feel Vol'cun's hands slide under my shirt and before I knew it my shirt was gone soon followed by my pants and now I was in only my underwear and blushing like mad again.

Vol'cun stood up and started to take off his armor. I covered ymy eyes with my hands feeling really embarressed while also tring to hide my already tomato red face. Hands were felt on my writts and soon my hands were moved from my face and I was now staring at Vol'cun who was smirking. I noticed that Vol'cun only stripped down to his loincloth making me sigh mentally. Soon he was kissing me again while his mandibles start to massage my cheeks.

Next thing I knew I felt Vol'cun take off my bra and panties tossing them somewhere on the floor. He stopped kissing me and moved his head down to my right breast where he started to suck on the nipple making me moan. Then I felt his finger enter me making me gasp biting back tears that were threatning to fall. Vol'cun went back to kissing me while using his tongue to mess around with mine. The finger he had in me started to move in and out of me making me moan sofrtly. Then it was soon joined by another.

I moaned loudly as the two fingers started to thrust into quickly into me. Vol'cun soon removed them making me whine in protest earning a chuckle from him as he stopped kissing me. Making his way down between my legs making me gasp as I felt his tongue enter me. This was my first time doing anything like this and I knew that Vol'cun was making sure I would remember it. A moan escaped my lips again as Vol'cun continued to thrust his tongue inside me non stop, soon making me climax.

Vol'cun now hovered over me and was looking into my eyes to make sure I was ok. I noticed that his loincloth was gone making me quickly look the other way blushing even more. He was so big and I believed that he wouldn't be able to fit inside me.

"Da' dtou-di this will hurt but I promise it'll become better" he spoke reassuringly. I nodded understandingly as he slowly entered me causing me to fight back the tears that oh so wanted to escape. He had gotten his whole self into me pausing so I coud get used to his sizes. After a little bit I nodded to let him known to continue. Then he began to slowly go in and out of me causing me to moan lightly. Vol'cun soon started to pick up the pace causing me to moan his name everytime he hit the right spot that had me in pure estacy.

Vol'cun kept going along with my moans and soon I felt myself go over the edge where I came with a loud moan of hisname. He thrusted into me a few more time before he cames as well with a roar while filling me up with a new sensation that made me moan again for what felt light the thousandths time that night. So he wouldn't crush me Vol'cun layed beside me catching his breath while he patted stroked my hair softly.

**~Lemon end ^^~**

"I love you Vol'cun" I said while catching my breath.

"I love you to my little Sage" He spoke a he ran his bottom two mandibles through my hair.

~morning~

I woke up right when Vol'cun did and we took a bath together then I cleaned my dirty clothes and put them on happily, feeling clean.

"Sage we need to head towards the training lab now" Vol'cun stated taking my hand while leading me in the direction of this so called training lab.

"Why are we going there" I asked curious.

"You are going to take a training test that all young Yauj'ta go through."

"Ok" I said a little worried. We both soon got there and were greeted by Ren and Abe'zion to find out she is taking this trainging test also.

"Well lets go" I stated being lead into the training lab place with Ren by Vol'cun and Abe'zion.


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry it took so long to post me is just lazy .. Enjoy and thanks to all my reviewers who are sticking with this story. Now I tntroduce LOH pt. 12.**

As we entered the training lab place we were lead to a room that had another yauj'ta in it but he looked more scientificy then the hunter type.

"Oh you made it good" the scientist yauj'ta turned around and looked at us. His dreadlocks were down to his mid back, brownish skin, wore a white lab coat, and black rimbed glasses, wait glasses.

"Now we begin whenever you two are" the scientist spoke pointing to Ren and I.

"Wait what exactly are we doing?" asked Ren as she crossed her arms.

"You two will go into a transporter and be placed into an area at random where you two have to find the portal to get back here. The catch is though that only one person at a time can go through the portal so if one of you gets through the portal fist the other one left will be transported to a new location where they have to find a new protal. But the next location will be harder than the first." The scientist spoke telling us what we have to do.

"Well looks like we have an adventure ahead of us Ren" I joked looking at her, she smiled.

"You two are the first to try it also" he added.

"So we're like your guine pigs" Ren spoke not amused.

"Well yes but don't worry you'll do fine." he answered with a smile. Ren and I walked over to the transporter and waited for the scientists to give the word.

"Ok a word of advice you two, when you get to the locations try to find the portal as fast as possible because anything that happens to you while your gone is real oh and try not to get killed." he stated.

"What?" I yelled but before anything else could be said a bright blue light ingolfed Ren and I, next thing I knew I had landed hard on some ground in a forest.

"Oh and your being watched everyone here is watching you guys through a live feed. Now this is the last transmitsion no more further contact with us good luck you two." His voice was gone then and I let out a sigh.

"Ok Ren lets get going" when I recieved no answer I turned around and noticed that Ren wasn't with me.

"We must've been seperated during the fall great." I looked around in search for Ren with no luck.

"Sage over here" I looked to my right and saw Ren running up to me before stopping at my side.

"Finally found you" she panted while smiling.

"Yep now lets go find that portal" I said enthustiastically.

"Yeah" just then I saw something move behind Ren then within a blink of an eye I saw this white strand thing come out of the woods and hit Ren in the back. Then the white strand pulled Ren back with a quick motion that I didn't have time to grab her.

"Ren!" I yelled chasing after her.

"Sage!" I could hear her scream faintly as I ran after her.

"Hold on I'm coming to get you." As I ran I jumped over fallen trees and things to the best of my abilities. Soon I came across a cave it had huge webs covering the walls on the outside as well as the inside of it.

"No way anything but this" fear was already flowing into my body as I looked at the cave with fear.

"Why does it have to be spiders" I whined completely horrified of them.

"Ok I have to go in you can do this Sage" gathering up the little courage I had left I walked on into the cave. There was so many webs that I was afraid I'd get caught in them. As I continued on until I noticed something lying by the wall. When I got close enough to it I found out it was a male Yauj'ta.

"Hey are you ok sir" I kneeled by him an shook his arm but he didn't budge. Then I noticed the spear that was conected to his waist band.

"Maybe I should, no that would be wrong. What if that spear is very important to him or something." I looked at the body and nodded.

"I need a weapon but I'll just have to make one cause I'm not taking his" just when I was about to leave a clawed hand grabbed my wrist causing me to let out a yelp.

"Don't be scared" the voice was low and weak but it came from the body.

"Oh my gosh your still alive" I said shocked looking at the hunter.

"Yes I am but barely. I know you were wanting to take my spear but didn't so here take it you'll need it more than me." He took the spear from his waist and handed it to me.

"Wait I can't take this its important to you" I spoke concerned.

"It is but you need it to rescue your friend. Can you do me a favor" he asked.

"What is it" I wondered.

"Take this locket to my mate and son" he said handing me a locket. I opened the locket carefully and looked at the pictures.

"My mate's name is Yun'is and my son's Wes'lor" he said "please give it to them"

"I will but why can't you"

"I am weak and wont be able to go on any-"

"Thats bull your a Yauj'ta hunter and they don't give up easily."

"But-"

"No buts after I free my friend and we come back here we'll taking you along also" before he could answer I got up put the locket around my neck grabbed his spear and ran further into the cave.

"Ren where are you" I whispered looking around.

"Sage I'm up here" I looked up and saw Ren dangling upside down from the ceiling.

"I got you hold on" I broke the web cocoon she was in and stop her before she hit the ground hard.

"Thanks Sage" she smiled but then there was this screech and a huge black spider came crawling out of a hole in the wall, at that momment I felt my blood run cold.

"Lets go Sage" Ren yelled grabbing me and half way dragging me away from the spider.

"Go Go" I yelled and hit the cave wall with the spear to block the spiders way with a few rocks.

"Hey your still alive come on get up we're taking you with us" I told the surprised hunter as I helped him to his feet. Just when I was going to move further away the huge spider came into view and hissed at the three of us.

"Go ooman" the hunter said pushing Ren and I towards the cave's exit.

"What about you come on" I yelled.

"Go I'll stop this creature, now go" he yelled as we started to run away I saw that the spider had picked up the male yauj'ta in its mouth and started to shake him from side to side. I noticed the hunter pressing some stuff on his wrist gear and I realized it was a bomb. Picking up my pace I literally dragged Ren out of the cave.

I saw the portal right outside the cave and ran up to it throwing Ren inside of it much to her disagreements. Now as the portal vanished I ran full blast hoping that the location would change before the bomb went off. Just as I heard the explostion I was transported to a new location and landed hard on a concrete floor.

"Ouch now where am I" I looked at my surroundings and noticed I was in a greyish room place, I also noticed that I was not alone. A few feet away somebody stood and I could sense the evil in the person.

"Well look what we have here" the figure spoke evilly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I'd like to thank one of my reveiwers Luna Uchiha666 for telling me that its been a month sence my last post and I told her I'd post 2 chaps today so heres 1 please enjoy ^^**

Gettting up slowly, I never took my eyes off the dark figure in front of me. The figure stepped into the light and I noticed that the figure was a male yauj'ta about the same height as Vol'cun. The male yauj'ta stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a evil smirk plastered on his dark brown skinned face.

"Well what a surprise little ooman you saved me the trouble of finding you" the male's voice was low and deadly it made my bones shake.

"Look lets not cause any trouble now I just need to find the portal here and I'll leave you alone." I said trying to show no fear and looking straight into the blood red eyes of this yauj'ta.

"Oh a portal now" he said in mock interest "sorry Sage your not going no where" he stated now glaring at me, making me shake even more inside.

"H-how do you know my name" I stuttered now letting my courage melt away.

"I know more than just your name Sage" the male uncrossed his arms taking a step toward me.

"Wh-" I couldn't speak or move I was literly frozen in place.

"I know that your Vol'cun's mate, his weak little ooman mate." the dark male now stood in front of me. "I still can't believe my big brother would take on a ooman female as a mate...I would do the same thing" he chuckled looking down at me.

"Wait you Vol'cun's b-brother" I look up at him in fear how could he be Vol'cun's brother.

"Yes I'm Cal'tor I'm the one who loves to do anything thats against the honor of my big brother's clan or for short I'm a Bad Blood." he spoke and chuckled lowly.

"Look I don't want to-" but I was interupted.

"You know what I love most, I love ripping the pups right out of a pregnant female. I just love hearing their screams as I force my hand into their stomaches and watch them cry out as I crush their own pup within my hand." Cal'tor chuckled darkly looking at me with red eyes that lust for death.

"Your sick" I shouted at him.

"I wouldn't be so hasty with the combacks your not good at them" he moved behind me placing both hands on my shoulders then moved his head down to my ear "besides your in no condition to make come back either" he whispered in my ear darkly causing.

"W-hat do you mean" I spoke my voice just a whisper.

"I know that you and my big brother mated" I winced as his hands tigthened on my shoulders "oh and guess what your pregnant Sage, to bad for you" he said the last part darkly and before I had time to react an emence amount of pain shot through me. I looked down seeing a blood soaked clawed hand sticking out of my stomach and in that hand was a small sack looking thing.

"Got it" Cal'tor's voice spoke darkly from behind me and with a fast motion he crushed the sack pulling his clawed hand and arm out of me.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it" I grasped my stomach falling to my knees before collasping onto the ground in a pool of my own blood.

"W-h-y" I looked up at him vission blurry.

"Oh get over it" he then kicked me sending me flying back into the far war hard leaving a trail of blood after me.

"No n-ot l-ike t-his" I gasped still clasping the hole in my stomach struggling to get up.

"Sorry Sage but your going to die and you'll never see your presious Vol'cun again" he crouched down to my blood saoked body and lifted up my head. "I bet poor Vol'cun is having a fit right now but he can't do anything" he laughed darkly.

"I hope Vol'cun rips your freaking head off" I yelled and spat blood into his face.

"Now that was very nice now was it Sage" Cal'tor said as he wiped the blood off his face.

"And you think...shoving your arm through my...stomach was" I said starting to gasp again.

"Now Sage I'm gonna give you somthing now before you go" Cal'tor extened his wrist blades and had a huge grin on his face.

"At east when I do go I'll have more honor than y-"my eyes widened and my body froze. Cal'tor was kissing me roughly and I didn't like it at all but were to weak to pull away. Just as Cal'tor raised his wrist blades to give the final blow a huge figure tackled him and now they were fighting. Watching amazed I saw the new figure get on top of Cal'tor and with a quick movement of his wrists snapped his neck.

"Sage are you ok"the voice was fimiliar and when it turned around I stared in shock it was the yautj'a from the jungle.

"Sage I got medical equipment let me bandage you up" the male came and crouched down beside me, he helped me sit up and within 20 minutes I was all bandaged up.

"Here drink this it'll give you your strength back" I took the small silver cup from the male and drank the contents of it much to my distaste.

"Excuse but whats your name and how did you survie the explosion" I asked looking at him.

"My name is Irt'pim and when the transporter hit it took me with it causing it to save my life but I just woke up to seeing you go flying through the air right in front of me."

"Oh well im glad you showed up when you did Irt'pim oh I guess you'll need this back" I said and took the locket from around my neck -just the way he gave it to me amazingly after what I just went through- and gave it to him smiling.

"Thank you Sage for still giving me hope" he smiled then just then the portal popped up behind him and before any we could react the portal sucked Irt'pim in and disappeared leaving me behind.

"Irt'pim, great now I'm alone again" I mummbled then the place changed as I got transported again, the next thing I knew I hit a tile floor hard, hearing people and animals screaming bloody murder.


	14. Chapter 14

Slowly rolling to my stomach I got up just far enough to where I was on my hands and knees. The horrible screaming brought tears to my eyes and I saw little water droplets hit the white blood stained floor. Vision blurred, arms and hands visibly shaking I stood up leaning against the wall. Taking a deep breath I looked at my surroundings and noticed I was in a small room like a closet. The door in front of me was cracked open giving off a red orangish glow like someone would see in a fire. Walking toward the door with my hand on the wall keeping my balance I peaked through the crack.

What sent a ping of pain and fear through my heart. This place was like a prison there were different levels of cells along the wall going around in like a circle along the room. In the middle was this huge hole that had fire dancing around within it. At least that explained the strange glow red orangish glow. There were these guards scattered through out the room but they weren't your average guard.

They were big and wore the black padded armor like plating, had a machine gun in there hands with a police beat stick on their waist. Hearing a noise I turned my attention to the hole in the ground and what I saw made me gasp out in fear. One of the huge guards was pushing this boy that didn't even look 16 towards the awaiting firey monster pit. I heard the guard telling the boy that he was useless now and that the boy was begging to be let tore through my heart again as I watch the guard push the boy into the hole and the fire in it shot up like it was accepting the offer it got as the boy's screams died away.

"Let me go you big freak just wait till my Rokai gets out he'll tear to peices" a girl shouted not much older that I was.

"Yeah and when Jet'ger gets loose you are totally screwed S.C.R.E.W.E.D. screwed" another shouted a little older than the first.

"Shut you stupid girls your little alien freak lovers aren't going to save you now so get over it." The man was cruel and I watched as he hit the two girls with that police stick of his it made me mad. The man and the two girls walked past the closet I was in. Queitly I opened the door and began to follow them. A few feet later the man tossed the two into a cell and walked off in the opposite direction.

Careful not to draw attention to myself, I walked over to the cell. When I looked in I got a better look at the two girls. They had their back to me but I saw that they were African american one had shoulder length curly brown hair while the other had short black hair. The black haired girl was trying to comfort the other one cause she was crieing so hard. I was going to help these two because I didn't want them ending up like that boy.

"Hey are you two ok" I whispered making them both turn to look at me they looked like sisters.

"Well if you called being capture and seperated from the ones we love ok" the brown haired girl replied.

"Thats why in going to get you outta here so you can find them" I said smiling and they both looked at me wide eyed.

"How do we know your not secretly working for those scientist scums" the black haried girl exclaimed facing me with hands on her hips and glaring.

"Well because I just got here and look at me do you think im working for them" I stated and pointed to my wound. The girl with the brown hair immidiately run up to the bars of the cell with a sad look in her eyes.

"What did they do to you they're so mean" she said staring sadly at my bandages.

"They didn't do anything I got this somewhere else not too long ago and I just got here" I looking at the worried/concerened girl.

"What do you mean" the black haired girl said coming up to the bars with a confused look.

"Its a long story I'll explain it to you guys later lets just get you out of here. Oh by the way my names Sage" I spoke as I started to mess with the lock and finally broke it causing the cell door to open.

"I'm Deanna" the brown haired girl said coming out of the cage and huging me lightly which made me smile.

"And I'm Shantell nice to meet you Sage" the black haired girl said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Now lets go find your lovers do you have any idea where they may be" I asked looking at them.

"We passed them coming up this way they're a level below us" Deanna answered before walking in the dirrection followed by Shantell and I.

"So you two are sisters" I asked Shantell.

"Yes im the older sister though" she spoke smiling while Deanna turned and stuck her tongue out at her before going back to leading us to where their lovers where.

"Oh just to let you know our lovers or mates aren't human" Shantell said looking over at mr.

"What do you mean" I asked thinking about it.

"Well both our mates aren't from earth" Deanna said as the three of us reached the staircase.

"Yes you see my mate is a Yaut'ja name Jet'ger and Deanna's mate is a Xenomorph name Rokai." Shantell explained.

"Oh I see now" I stopped on a step causing Deanna and Shantell to turn looking at me.

"Please don't leave us because we have mates not from earth I mean love comes in different-" Deanna started.

"No I'm not leaving you cause I'm in the same boat as you two. You see right now I'm taking this test thing and have to find a portal to go back to the Yauj'ta world" they gave me confused looks "What I'm saying is I have a Yauj'ta mate also so you don't have to worry about me freaking out or anything."

"Thats so cool" Deanna said smiling wildly.

"Awesome. They're right down this way so we're be there soon." Shantell said and I nodded. The three of us turned and saw a huge cell with two figures in it that were sitting or laying on the ground far away from each other.

"Rokai" Deanna said going over to the cage gaining the attention of the two creatures inside. Rokai came over to the bars of the cage while Deanna knelt down and hugged his head through the bars while rubbing her head against his. It made me smile at how the xenomorph purred. I noticed how Rokai was bigger than your average Xenomorph but he was a little smaller than Rex.

"I'm glad your alright my Shantell" I turned to the new voice and saw it was jet'ger Shantell's mate. Jet'ger had both his clawed hands placed tenderly on Shantell's face as he layed his forehead on hers. Shantell smile and closed her eyes placing her hands on his forearms. That made me smile even bigger it reminded me of Vol'cun and I started to miss him. Even though this was such an adorable moment for the two couples I sadly had to interupt them.

"I'm really sorry to interupt your nice moments but we should get you two out of there so we can hall tail out of the wretched place." I spoke causing the four to look at me with slight glares making me shrink back.

_"Who are you human"_ the Rokai hissed a little just to earn a light slap on the head by Deanna and a stern look.

"Yes why are you so calm at the sight of us being with two oomans" Jet'ger stated giving me a suspious look.

"Well I have a Yauj'ta mate" I stated.

"Who" Jet'ger question.

"Vol'cun" I replied getting a surprised look from Shantell's mate.

"What? The Elder's son?" he asked shocked.

"Yep now if we don't have anymore questions im going to break you two out of there." I said walking up to the lock and breaking it opening the cell door.

_"Finally I was about to cut myself so I could melt those darned bars"_ Rokai said as he stretched then wrapped his tail around Deanna and put her on his back making her giggle lightly.

"Ok now lets-" I began but stopped as two figures walked up to the five of us.

"Well well well if it isn't Sage I thought you were gone for good" on spoke sounding female but I couldn't tell because of the smoke the fire was causing.

"Who are you" I shouted reaching for the spear on my belt but noticing it was gone.

"Looking for this" a male voice said holding up the spear and then the two figures stepped out oh the smoke causing me to stare in disbalief.

"No it can't be you two are suposed to be dead" I shouted and took a step back looking at figures that were none other than my parents.

"Oh you would be surpirised at what science can do. Now tell us again why your tiring to pull off the same thing you did with that other creature before." My mom spat glaring at me. The four behind me were confused and shocked.

"Guys get out of here the exit is down another level, down the right hall way then hang a left at the third wall opening and it'll be there" I said not taking my eyes off my parents. I had no idea how I knew where the exit was but I knew. The angry expressions on my parents faces told me I was right about the location.

"How do you-" Shantell started but I cut her off.

"Don't ask me how I know just go now" I yelled at her.

"Ooman Sage here" I turned and recieved a wrist band that had weird red looking letters on it.

"The bomb is set for 15 minutes good luck" Jet'ger told me.

"I think you should start running now" I told them and activated the bomb tossing it in between me and my parents who were glaring at me beyong angry.

"Lets get this over with you old hags" I said getting into a fighting stance as I heard my four new friends high tail it out of the place.

"If we're going to die so are you" they spat in unison. Just as I put my hand up to point at them and say something back a metal band came flying at me, hitting my wirst making me move backwards as the metal band latched into the wall behind me pinning my left wrist to the wall.

"Crap" I shouted and my parents laugh. Just then the metal band electricuted me causing me to scream in pain.

"I wouldn't move much daughter cause everytime you do you will be electricuted" they laughed and I froze with fear. Then I saw my life flash before my eyes and I cried all the memories with Vol'cun were going to go away. My head went down and I cried making my parents laugh harder, I knew that the bomb now only had about 2 minutes left and that my friends were safe by now. About to give up all hope I noticed an axe lying on the ground right next to me. Looking from the axe to my hand I got an idea.

'I sure hope Yauj'ta technology can fix what I'm about to do' I thought and just before picking up the axe I saw this blue glow coming from the now vacant cell that Jet'ger and Rokai were in and reconized it as the portal. With out hesitating I grabbed the axe from the ground gaining another horrfic electricfying answer causing my wound on my stomach to reopen the blood now being seen through the white bandages.

"What do you think your doing you little bratt" my dad shouted glaring at me.

"Not dieing" I shouted now the metal band was going hay wire from electrifing me cause I didn't stop moving. Moving my free arm with the axe a little I swung the axe as fast and strongly as I could, then I was screaming bloody murber and holding my left arm to my chest. Looking down I saw my blood come gushing out on my now handless arm. Ripping some of my shirt off I wrapped up my new wound carfully. Looking at the axe now imbedded into the wall my left hand held in place by the band I moved toward it.

"Your crazy you stupid girl" I ignored my parents and with my right hand I pried my left hand free from its prison and held it with my left arm to my body. Moving quickly with the protests of my stomach wound and arm wound I ran up to my shocked parents and punched them grabbing the spear, running to the portal. I heard the bomb start getting louder and quicker notifing me that I had about 10 seconds left. Counting down in my head I heard the explosion start just as I got into the ride was short and I shot out of the portal backwards my back collided with a hard metal wall causing me to cough up blood.

Hearing moving feet and a door open I coughed more blood up feeling like a thousand tiny needles were being drived into me. Vision started to blurr I felt someone kneel beside me then a clawed hand on my cheek making me face the its owner's face. Smiling I saw Vol'cun's worried and concerened face. I was back finally back. I felt very weak and my smiled turned to a sad frown as I started to cry knowing that I was probably dieing.

"My Sage hang in there please you'll be alright" Vol'cun said even if it wasn't for the fact that the Elder and everyone else was watching he'd probably be crieing right now.

"V-vol'c-cun...I'm s-sor-ry" I told him weakly through tears as my eyes grew heavy and I fell into darkness. 

**Shantell and Deanna aren't mine they belong to Yukihanatora and her sister who are friends with me on Quizilla.**


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at the door that held my precious mate behind it. The sign above the door glowed with the words in surgery. I started to pace back and forth and prayed to Paya that my Sage would be ok. Yes I was furious when my bad blood younger brother killed my unborn pup but that wasn't on my mind at the moment. All that was going through my head was if my Sage was going to come out alive.

"Easy Vol'cun my son if you keep pacing like that you'll put a trench into the floor" My father placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me and looked at me with knowing eyes.

"How can I be calm when my mate is in surgery and will either come back without her hand, which doesn't matter to me but twill to her, or as a lifeless corpse?" I was getting more upset and I relly didn't want the second option to come up.

"Let me go Abe!" a female voice shouted coming toward our direction.

"Ren you need rest get back to your room" Abe'zion's frustrated voice replied.

"I'm fine Sage is worse off than me and she needs me there with her for support" Ren spoke coming into view with Abe'zion right on her heels.

"Ren go back to your room now" Abe'zion was getting angry and thats not a good sign.

"Look Sage is in surgery now I can rest while we wait for her to get all fixed up" Ren replied stubbornly sitting on one of the benchs in the waiting room.

Abe'zion sighed in frustrated defeat and came to stand by me and my father. He nodded respectfully to both of us and we nodded back. Just then fast steps headed towards us like someone was running and little Star came running around the corner. Her face showed worry and she ran by us and went to sit by Ren and cry.

* * *

><p>We landed on Jet'ger's home planet and I was getting excited. I saw Jet'ger listening to a message he got and watched Deanna hug Rokai's banana shaped head. Jet'ger came up to us and opened the hatch to his ship and we watched the ramp decend. I saw a lone Yau'tja standing at the end of the ramp to greet us.<p>

"Jet'ger I'm here to welcome you back home. How was the hunt? Wait why do you have a hard meat and two ooman females with you" the warrior asked looking a bit shocked.

"The hunt was good and this is Shantell I chose her as my life mate. The other female is her sister Deanna and she is mated with the hard meat. No the hard meat is no danger to us but I have my eye on him" I heard Rokai snort and Deanna giggled a little.

"Wait where is the Elder he is usually here to welcome hunters home after the hunt" Jet'ger asked getting suspious.

"The Elder sends his apologizes that he can't welcome you home. At the moment the Elder is with his son giving him moral support as his son's life mate is in the hospital, and the conditions of her aren't that good." the warrior spoke.

"Wait Sage is in the hospital? Oh no we have to go see her" Deanna shouted and before any of us could do anything she was already running for the hospital.

"Funny thing is she is going the right direction to the hospital" Jet'ger spoke as we were running after her.

* * *

><p>Next thing we heard was rapidly running feet and then this female ooman rounded the corner. She was followed by a hard meat, another female ooman and Jet'ger. The first female kept on running and she tried to stop but ended up losing control. My father, Abe'zion and I quickly moved out of the way as the ooman came flying by and ran smack into the metal door.<p>

_"Deanna are u alright"_ the Xenomorph asked Deanna helping her up.

"Owwie that hurt" Deanna spoke rubbing her head and leaning on the Xenomorph.

"Forgive the intrusion Elder but they wanted to see Vol'cun's mate they know her." Jet'ger apologized to him.

"Its ok I know who they are they're the ones from the test Sage went on" my father spoke with an understanding nod.

"Excuse me Vol'cun we have news about your mate" everyone went silent and I turned to the monitor that was now in front of the door to the surgery room.

"Tell me how is my Sage" I asked the doctor giving him a serious but concerned face.

"Your mate is very lucky she should've dropped dead after she was impaled and then the electrical shocks she received to her body should've fried her also. It seems though that her will to get back alive kept her alive till we were able to reach her." The doctor was saying with approving nods.

"What about her hand will she be handless" Star asked.

"Like I said she is a very lucky ooman. We got her hand when the nerves where still fresh we were able to reattach her hand and the nerves it doesn't even look like she lost it in the first place. Also was even more shocking is that you mate is pregnant with twins." the doctor said and everyone went wide eyed.

"How is that possible we saw that filth Cal'tor kill the pup inside of her" I raged. If this was some sick joke I'm going to feed that doctor to the next willing hard meat that's hungry.

"Well the bad blood did kill a pup that was in your mate. It appears that your mate was pregnant with triplets. What we believe happened was that the pup sensed the danger and moved its siblings up to your mate's diaphragm and sacrificed its self to save them. Its incredible how something not even fully developed is still thinking." The doctor gave us a amazed look.

"My brain hurts" Star said and she was holding her head.

"Can we please see Sage now" Shantell spoke.

"Yes you all can see her but she needs her rest so try not to wake her." The doctor spoke and pressed a button unlocking the surgical room door for us to come in.

"Doctor come quick something is wrong" a younger Yau'jta came running up to the doctor as we entered.

"Whats wrong tell me" Doc said concerned.

"Its the ooman she's experiencing a nightmare and you know what could happen in the state she is in. What it can do to her body." The young one spoke frantic and I think my heart skipped a beat.

"I know what happens when a person has nightmares at this point of the recovery process you don't need to tell me" the doctor growled and hurried to where my mate was with all of us following closely behind.

"What's going on" My father demanded.

"Your son's mate is having a nightmare and his mate is so heavily wounded that the stress of the nightmare will have negative effects on her body." the doctor spoke quickly as he came to the door.

"How can I nightmare have a bad effect ones body?" Abe'zion asked.

"At the state she's in now her nightmare will horrific" the doctor spoke and stared straight ahead as the door to Sage's room slid open.

_"So the human will have bad dreams what's the big deal"_ the hard meat proclaimed and i clenched my fists, but hid a smirk as I saw his mate hit him in the head and scolded him.

"The "big deal" is that whatever happens to her in her nightmare will happen to her in real life." everyone went quiet as we headed over to my Sage's broken body. Then a monitor cam down and landed above Sage's head.

"This monitor is hooked up to the nerves inside the female's brain and will show us what she is going through in her nightmare. While we try to figure out how to wake her up from it" the doctor said and started to press some buttons on a control panel then the monitor lit up.

* * *

><p>~The Nightmare~<p>

"Where am I" I said groggily as you sat up where you laid on a metal floor holding my head. Slowly I stood and looked around I was in a hallway of sorts. The hallway was dark besides a blinking light.

"Ok this is very weird. I have to find away out of here" I walked slowly forward. The pain I felt was so bad, why was I in so much pain. Not watching where I was going I pressed a hand against the wall but it slid open and I fell into a room, it was pitch black. Standing quickly I leaned against the wall and heard a beep. Light flooded the room and what I saw made me throw up. Hanging upside down from the ceiling were bodies of skinned and decapitate Yau'jta.

"Wh-what could've done something like that" I spoke shocked and slowly started to walk forward through the hanging bodies. Stopping in front of a body which was different from the rest there was a bowl under it to catch its blood that leaked from its body. The thing was one of the other bodies had a bowl under them stopping the blood. I pulled a strand of hair out of my head placing it into the bowl of blood and watched it decenerate. So this was a xenomorph body.

Carefully walking past the bloody body I walked forward and I couldn't believe how many bodies there were there must've been like 30 or 40 of them. Finally getting to the end I froze looking at a wall full of Yau'jta skulls and on xenomorph one. Staring at the wall I couldn't think of what could possibly do such a horrible thing.

"W-what on this planet or Earth could've done this" I backed up ready to turn tail and run but my back hit something or rather someone. Turning around my hand went to my mouth shaking visibly out of pure fear.

"I-it can't be y-your dead" I backed up at the site of Cal'tor.

"Did you really think I'd die so easily little ooman" he chuckled darkly. He was different from the last time I saw him and not for the better.

"No no no your dead your dead your dead you can't be alive you can't" I shouted more to myself tears falling from my eyes. I've never been so truly scared in my life till now.

"And yet here I am do you really think I'd give up on trying to kill you" he smirked darkly and approached me.

"No" I yelled and ran past him hitting his arm on the way. I ran and heard him coming after me. Trying to hides within the bodies I found myself back at the xenomorph corpse.

"I'm going to enjoying killing you slowly ripping the flesh from your skin as you beg to be killed." Cal'tor appeared in front of me about 10 feet away and stalking towards my direction. Looking around I saw the bowl of acid blood and when Cal'tor was close enough grabbed it throwing the blood all over him then quickly tossing the bowl down.

"That should do it" I sighed in relief whipping tears away but froze when hearing insane laughter the sounded so evil it almost made my bones shatter within my own body.

"Do you really think you can kill me my little toy" Cal'tor spoke as I watched the steam clear from his body, what I saw made me scream in horror.

"H-how you should be dead" I said in disbelief. Cal'tor stood before me steaming and me watched as his skin fell to the ground showing bones. By the time the steam cleared Cal'tor looked like half a skeleton and half his regular self to be blunt it scared the crap out of me.

"Well you see how your kind has a God and a Devil so does mine. You can say I stroke a deal with the Devil." He laughed insanely making me back a few steps up ready to bolt.

"I can't die and all I have to do is give those I kill souls to him but he told me when I kill you I can keep your soul." He gave me a wicked smirk, his eyes glowed red.

"And when I have your soul I'll torment it for the rest of eternity." Cal'tor's eyes glowed even more red as he walked toward me.

"You've lost it" I shouted at him as turning then running as fast as I could away and out of the room. As I ran I could hear him coming after me it made me run faster. Turning a corner I entered a room and hid behind a pile of boxes.

"You can't hide from me Sage you'll be mine soon enough" The door to the room you were in opened and Cal'tor walked in. My hands covered my mouth to try to quiet myself, as tears poured from me eyes.

"You should find better hiding places female" Cal'tor threw the boxes aside and stood before me grinning darkly don at me. Body frozen I couldn't find me voice or move, my body literally was petrified in fear pure fear. Hearing the sound of wrist blades being released from their resting place made my eyes close, I didn't want to see death coming at me."

"Back away from my mother you bad blood" my eyes shot open and in the doorway was this younger looking Yau'jta. His dreadlocks were down to his waist and brown like the color of my hair not the regular black color. His armor was white pure white and he held a spear close to him making him look deadly.

"Who do you think you are annoying pup" Cal'tor moved his attention to the younger Yau'jta with a glare.

"I am son of Vol'cun and Sage" My eyes wined in complete shocked.

"They don't have a son I killed him" Cal'tor growled getting mad which made me shutter.

"Yes I am the one you killed but I was sent here to protect my Mother by Paya herself from the likes you" he spoke and looked at me with concern.

"Well does this solider of Paya have a name" Cal'tor chuckled thinking it was all a joke.

"I have no name for my Mother has given me none" he stated no hint of fear what so ever in him.

"Ti'tan" I spoke and Cal'tor looked at me with a glare.

"Your name will be Ti'tan" I said smiling at my son who smiled back.

"So you have a name now it doesn't matter you'll soon be dead anyhow." Cal'tor charged at Ti'tan but Ti'tan dodge and appeared beside me.

"Mother I know this might be really confusing to you but we need to leave I'll explain everything when your safe." Ti'tan spoke placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait what do you mean" I asked confused.

"If you stay here he'll kill you. Look Mother Cal'tor is slowly regenerating himself back in reality and he will come for you when he's completely healed."

"Wait this is a dream?"

"Yes now hold on Mother" a light suddenly took over the whole place, the next thing I knew I was looking up at all my friends and especially Vol'cun. I quickly wrapped my arms around him in a hug, when I looked over my shoulder I saw my son Ti'tan standing there smiling at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chapter! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while...FORGIVE ME!<strong>


	16. Auther's Note Sorry :(

Hello everyone! Yes I know it's been like over 2 YEARS sense I posted another part to this story. In the beginning I was so into it and just loved the idea of writing a predator fanfiction you know but I kinda have a huge writers block for this story. I've also read all the reviews for this story so far and I've taken in the good and the bad ones. I know how a lot of you want to see me continue this story and how a lot of you are very confused by it as well. So after reading the story I've come to realize that my 2 year younger self probably had no idea where she was going with this.

So I am very sorry to say this but I don't think I'll be able to continue this story cause I like can't find the spark for it again. Just so all of you know so you're not blaming the negative reviewers or anything it wasn't their fault that I'm not continuing this story actually I don't now if I'm just going to stop this story or put it on Hiatus probably the second option. Though I don't want you all to worry I have an idea for another Predator story! I just need to start writing it and it's totally different from this one. So yeah I just hope that all of you can forgive me about the nonposting for forever and then posting and just leaving you with a boring AN.

My apologies my friends,

Hyisenth.


End file.
